For Love and Apartments
Plot Before they leave, Cory and Shawn encounter Topanga and Angela one more time. The girls tell them they have moved into the apartment, but Cory doesn't really care. His only interest is in "fixing" everyone. First, Cory and Shawn visit Jedidiah. His life is a mess. He lives in a messy apartment all by himself. They try to convince him to see his wife, but he refuses. As they continue to pester him, he reveals that his wife kicked him out, he didn't leave voluntarily. So, Cory and Shawn go to Rhiannon's house to talk to her. Cory bothers her over and over again, but she insists that love can and did die. Cory gets her to reluctantly accept to see her husband again. A while later, Shawn wonders why they split in the first place. Cory says it doesn't matter, because they're talking. When Jedidiah shows up, things get awkward. He bashfully asks for forgiveness and says he doesn't want her to hate him. Rhiannon, on edge, says that she doesn't hate him. She says that, in time, she hopes to forgive him. Cory and Shawn think they've done it, but Rhiannon then says that she hopes he can be happy with Marie. She tells Cory and Shawn that Marie is the woman that he loves now. After Jedidiah rushes out, Cory realizes that everything he knows is wrong. Back at school, Topanga grows upset when she hears of how Cory spent his weekend. Shawn quickly defends him, saying that Cory had done it for her and he was really good. Cory admits that he tried really hard, but failed badly. He tries to talk to Topanga, but she turns a cold shoulder. As they all sit for class, Shawn asks what they do next. Cory says nothing, because it is all over. Meanwhile, Jack and Eric, disgusted by the girly dorm that they inherited from Topanga and Angela, seek advice from Mr. Feeny. He says they should confront the bullies, and then tells them he knows that they're talking about Angela, Topanga, and Rachel, because the whole college knows (and is laughing at them about it). The do confront the girls, and Topanga immediately decides that they'll have a steel cage match to determine who gets the apartment. Jack and Eric laugh and accept, but immediately regret it when Topanga smashes a soda can on her head. They cry foul, because there's no ref, but professional wrestler Mankind busts through the door, solving that dilemma. With the aid of some unfair reffing, the girls handily beat down Jack and Eric. As a result, the guys are confined to their girly apartment. Later, they seek decorating advice from Mankind, and he begins to freak out because of the giant Backstreet Boys poster. To rid himself of his aggression, he introduces Jack to Mr. Socko (he whips out a sock stuffed down the front of his pants and suffocates Jack with it, putting the dirty sock inside his mouth) and throws Eric in the air. External Links Transcript Available Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7